


"i love you bing" "...fuck off."

by w1ldcard (orphan_account)



Category: Slomozovo, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, They arent vloggers, They dont do youtube, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/w1ldcard
Summary: There's no fanfiction on here for these two so I figured I'd be the first.Lots of fluff but definitely going to be some angst and smut.First time really trying on a story, constructive criticism appreciated!
Relationships: Christopher Bingham/Jack Howard, Possibly others later idk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is ported directly from my notebook. Dedicated to my good friend.

It was the night he had waited for for nearly 8 years. The night he was going to propose to Bing.

They were laying on the roof of Jack’s car, looking at the stars. He took the ring out of his pocket, fidgeting with it. “What’s that?” Bing asked, turning to look at him.

“Well, I do have a question. Something...kind of important.”

“What is it, love?” Bing looked even MORE confused now.

“W- Would you marry me?” Bing blinked a few times.

“What kind of question is that? Of course, I would marry you!” He fell into an embrace, taking the ring and slipping it onto his finger.

Jack teared up a little while Bing began to full-on cry. He embraced the shorter male tightly, rubbing his back. “Shh...Honey, don’t cry…”

“I’m so happy, Jack, I can’t help it, I-” He hugged even tighter.

They fell asleep there, on top of the car, underneath the stars.


	2. A/N

I'm really sorry. Some things have come out and I'll be discontinuing this book. Thank you to all who read, I do have Jack x Dean on the way for those of you who will stick around for it. Again, thank you for the reads, it is much appreciated.


End file.
